Practicle & Jokes
by LunarMist1113
Summary: What happens when the brightest witch of her age gets mixed up with one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts have ever seen since the Marauders themselves.  T for later chapters.  got to build it up you know ;D   On hold because of inspiration low
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Don't own if anything seems familiar it more than likely belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Alternates point of view per chapter, this is Hermione's.**

* * *

><p> Ten years after the war Harry Potter the-who-lived became the man-who-lived. He married Ginny Weasley the youngest and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ron reunited with Lavender Brown and they are planning to wedding for this spring. I went abroad; even thought I did attend the weddings of my friends. They have all tried to set me up several times, but they never seem to work out. I've been offered a job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and moved back to London. Mrs. Weasley hearing this news has tried to arrange a marriage for me twice. I've always out-smarted her in only those two circumstances. She just won't take a hint.<p>

Fred Wesley's P.O.V. 

Mum just won't stop pestering me; she has tried and failed several times to get me married. I'm the last Weasley man to have not done so. Bill has Fleur, Charlie has his dragons (mum still doesn't like that he likes his work more than women), George and Angelina, Ron with Lavender, and Ginny has Harry. She has set her target was me now. The other day George has offered Hermione Granger a job at the home store in London. Mum seems to be up to something very Forge and Gred like because the other day George had this look of I-know-something-you-don't-know all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I lied and yes they will usually be short. Please no flames.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been making up finals. I don't own any HP characters or places they belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did Voldermort wouldn't have been soooo evil.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Cross continent flooing is sooooo stressful. Thank Merlin I'm friends with Harry Potter the wizardings world hero. I grabbed some floo powder stepped into the beautiful fireplace before me and said, "The Burrow," while tossing the powder to the ground. The sensation of flooing is really sickening. All my thoughts have turned to, "Keep your elbows in and keep your knees bent…". Because I really need to stop falling out of fireplaces; it's just not proper. Well you can't change everything quickly as a result of me tumbling out… and unto a person! My brain flashed to the worst. Death Eaters have invaded again even though Voldermort is dead. So naturally I cast a full body bind curse which in such a small area resulted in both of us getting hit. After further inspection I realized it was Fred.

Fred P.O.V.

"Bloody hell!" I thought to myself. Why is someone using the floo? I was about to step out but whoever was in there had used a full body bind curse. It must be Hermione, but why didn't mum stay to greet her like always? I think she's up to something but I haven't gotten a clue of what it could be. Also why did George tell me to stay in the fireplace all day as one of our dares? Something just doesn't seem right.

* * *

><p><strong>No flames please. Yes I know it's short but since I do most of my writing during Health that's pretty long. Please review and I would take suggestions and answer questions. <strong>

**Have an awesome day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to those who have taken an interest to it. Same disclaimer as before but if I did own Harry Potters world I would have made Hermione a decedent of Ravenclaw. Oh and please r&r  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's P.O.V.<span>

Ugh! It was George… oh wait, it's Fred! I quickly did the counter curse which resulted in me not so gracefully falling out of the fireplace and on top of Fred who had just started to get up.

"Sorry," I said as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes that have seemed to have gone from their usual vivid color to something darker and mysterious. WAIT! Did I just possibly described Fredrick Weasleys eyes in a way of adoration? I must have hit my head.

Fred's P.O.V.

I couldn't pass up the wonderfully brilliant opportunity to embarrass Miss Bookworm.

"Well Hermione, if you wanted me so bad you could have just asked," was the comment that I felt was completely sufficient enough to cause her to stammer or blush. I was given a very red blush and some stammering before I realized what I was about to do that would just be the icing on this cake. I leaned closer to her and started to snog her senseless.

The funny thing is Hermione didn't fight it. She kind of actually melt into it because as I was starting to pull away she pushed her body flush against mine and started to moan ever so softly.

"OI! You two get a room!" George yelled trying desperately to hide his growing laughter. This caused Hermione to jump up and quickly leave the house to do Merlin knows what.


End file.
